Till The Casket Drops
by alcatluvr13
Summary: Princess Emma had found love, only to lose it shortly after. Desperate, afraid for her kingdom, she agrees to an arranged marriage to a selfish, horrid prince. Despite this, she refuses to give in to the darkness. Can her love make it back in time? Can the kingdom be saved? Or will she sacrifice her very soul to do what is "right?" AU HookxEmma, BaelfirexEmma
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any names, places, or people associated with it. That all belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"And do you, Princess Emma, take this, Prince Baelfire, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

I pause, taking a quick glance at my soon-to-be husband, and open my mouth to say those two words that have haunted me for the past ten months. The two words that will seal the alliance between our two kingdoms and forever bind us together. I knew I would say them one day. I just never knew I would say them to the man who only wants to possess me, mind, body, and spirit.

But before I can find my voice, a crash resounds through the chapel and we all turn just in time to see the doors bang open and a man in a black coat with a silver hook gleaming at his side enter the room. No one utters a sound as he walks up the aisle, sword stretched out, pointing accusingly at Baelfire, staring him down with the fiercest glare I have ever seen.

I knew that one day he would come back to me. I knew that he was still alive, making his way across deep oceans and uncharted worlds to be by my side. Somehow, though I had plenty of reason to, I never gave up hope or stopped believing.

And now he's standing in front of me and Baelfire, with his sword pointed at my fiancé's throat. My heart is beating fast and my lips part to scream but before I can utter a sound, let alone breathe, Killian Jones looks me in the eye and says "I told you I'd come back for you." His eyes twinkle and his lips form that familiar cheeky grin I know so well. And I feel myself fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

><p>My name is Emma Swan, daughter of Prince Charming and his wife, Snow White, princess of the Enchanted Forest and heir to the kingdom. I am their only child and the product of true love. Everyone knows their story. How Snow's stepmother framed her and declared her an outlaw in her own kingdom. How Charming wasn't the true prince but was taken from his mother's farm of safety and love and thrust into court intrigue. How, despite the odds, fate deemed them to fall in love and how they overcame countless obstacles to become the beloved king and queen they are today.<p>

They fought the Evil Queen, and turned her back to the kind and loving woman she was before grief tore her heart out. Then they defeated King George and took back the kingdom. They were separated, threatened, and tortured. But they always found each other. Their love has survived through thick and thin and nothing or no one can get in their way.

After bringing peace to the kingdoms and prosperity to their subjects, Snow became pregnant with me. While I was not the hoped for son, Charming decreed that the throne could be inherited by the eldest child, boy or girl. Most of the kingdom blessed his decision, and this was how I became the first lady in the land, second only to my mother, and heir to this beautiful kingdom.

My story, however, is not like my mother's. I won't have to fight or kill to attain my birthright. My path to the throne should be bloodless, and peaceful. From the day I was born, it was determined that I would become a reigning queen, as powerful and beloved as my mother. And I would marry whom I choose, not someone my parents chose for me.

The most famous couple in all the land proved that love_ can_ conquer all and they wanted to give me the same chance. I don't doubt they would have left me a spinster if Captain Hook hadn't, quite literally, fallen on to my chamber balcony one night.

Despite their best wishes, Charming and Snow were unable to protect me from the journey that would lead me to my destiny. I was, after all, fated to become queen, but what they forgot is that no one ever knows what events will happen to ensure the predicted outcome. Thinking, perhaps, that a sheltered life in the palace with weekly outings to the surrounding villages and occasional state visits to neighboring kingdoms should suffice, I'm sure even they will agree that they might have had a lapse in judgment. Especially regarding that last visit, that horrible affair ended up succeeding in altering my fate.

I am Emma, Princess, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and this is my story. It's a tale of love learned and lost; of treachery and hope; of betrayals and redemption. It's my own fairy tale, of how my pirate prince, my one true love, fought the devil himself to stand by my side again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello! Just a couple notices regarding this particular fanfiction. The plot disregards the third season finale (which was amazing, in my opinion.) Actually, it completely disregards the entire series. Snow and Charming have gone through their trials but they never left their world. The curse wasn't cast successfully. Regina is nice, and living in retirement, but I promise she'll show up here and there to offer some advice. Rumple and Belle are together, but, well…you'll see how their relationship fares in this alternate reality.

So, this idea has been in my head for MONTHS now. I started working on it on my other laptop, before it crashed and died a horrible, pitiful death and I had to start over again. Thankfully, I didn't get too far.

I know I have several other fics going right now, but I can assure you I will update them all eventually. I know it's been quite a few years for some of them. As it is, the last time I posted something on , was almost a year ago. Maybe even over. But I digress. Please don't hurt me. Or at the very least, don't take my hands away. I like my hands. I can't knit, or read, or write without my hands. But you can hurt any other part of me.

Unfortunately chapter updates will be posted rather irregularly. I'm sorry, don't hate me! I work a lot, have just started taking classes again, in addition to all my volunteer work, so I don't have a huge amount of time in between to write. I've started on the first chapter but I would like to at least start on the second chapter before I post the first. I'll do my very absolute best to update as soon as I can but try to keep in mind that I am human and have a horrible time multitasking.

*****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW*****

*******ALWAYS READ MY AUTHORS' NOTES*******

Okay, till next time!

-alcatluvr13


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. I really wish I did, but unfortunately….I don't. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_It was the coldest night of the year,_

_Snow-covered street lamps and Belvedere,_

_The moon was just a sliver,_

_The light was fading….._

**Five Years Earlier….**

"Emma, they're waiting for you! Are you dressed yet?" Snow White knocked on the door, patiently waiting for her daughter to come out. "It's only for one night." Straining an ear, she could hear the soft footsteps of the slippers she had made for her to wear on this special night.

Snow suppressed a sigh.

"You know, I don't believe she's spoken one word to either of us since we informed of her tonight's ball," a voice said from behind her.

"Unfortunately, I will have to agree with you on that," she replied without turning around. She sighed, audibly this time.

Prince Charming put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "She'll come around eventually, Snow. She knows her duty. We've given her a considerable amount of freedom the last 18 years, but we've always made sure she understood that once she comes of age she'll have more responsibilities. Just give her some space. Let's go downstairs and greet our guests. I wouldn't want us being tardy for our own ball the cause for a war among all the kingdoms." He chuckled.

Snow looked at her husband and smiled but it faded as she glanced back at the closed door.

"Very well, then," she replied. Charming thought he could hear a hint of sadness in her voice but he remained silent on the matter as he steered his wife away from the door and down the corridor.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, their daughter could hear their conversation quite clearly. Emma knew she was causing her mother heartbreak and worry, but she couldn't help it. Today was her 18th birthday, a cause for celebration for her and her loved ones. Unfortunately, due to royal custom, it was also a reason to hold a ball so all the eligible bachelors can come call and view the beautiful princess.<p>

While Emma didn't consider herself extraordinary in regards to her looks, she knew many others thought her beautiful. Her long blond hair and tan complexion was the envy of all her mothers' ladies and her ability to ride a horse surpassed many men in the Guard. Thanks to her father, she was as skilled at the sword and due to her mother's tutelage, she was just and compassionate. In truth, she inherited, in equal parts, Charming's skill for diplomacy and Snow's love of justice. Combine that with her own personality, Emma Swan was a queen in the making.

But tonight, for just one night, Emma wished she wasn't born a princess with a kingdom to inherit and a people to rule, but a simple peasant, a girl on the brink of womanhood, with all the world to play for and all the freedom to play with.

_I suppose I should go down_, she thought grudgingly. She moved her hand to the doorknob, as if that simple movement would help her but instead she grasped the metal and held on as if her life depended on it. _You can do this, Swan. It's just one night. They promised you there would always be a choice. This is just to satisfy the nobles and the surrounding kingdoms. And give gossip for the old women. You've been to balls before. There's nothing different with this one; they're all the same._

Instead of opening the door, she let go and walked out to her balcony. The moon's cycle had just restarted, so what glow could be seen was only a light sliver. The stars were bright, however, and the night air was brisk, unnatural for this time of year. The days were still summer, but the cool nights were a sign that autumn was close. Her father's favorite time of year. She leaned against the railing, grateful her chambers were located away from the gates to the palace. She could see the stars' reflection on the lake and briefly wondered what stories the stars saw in their lifetime. Surely they could see her own story unfolding; it was too bad no one could see the future without paying a price.

She sighed and turned away. She had dallied too long and it was time to greet her guests. With one last glance towards the sky, she made her back into her room and was opening the door when she heard a crash and a yelp from behind her. She slammed the door and whipped around, stifling her scream with her hand. And her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

What should have been an empty balcony, instead was a mess of leaves and debris drifting around a man who seemed to have fallen from above. She remained silent as she watched him groan then rouse himself. He stood up slowly, shaking his head as if to clear it from cobwebs, and proceeded to brush himself off.

Emma cleared her throat, loudly enough for him to hear her. He looked up and immediately made eye contact with her.

"My apologies, my dear girl. I swear I did not mean to frighten you." He had a pleasant voice, deep but reassuring. She thought she could detect a slight accent.

She didn't say a word. One hand went up to her throat and the other grabbed the doorknob again.

He looked to be about mid-20s, maybe a little older. He was dressed completely in black. His leather coat was open, showing just a peep of a silk shirt underneath. His sword was hanging at his side, safely in its scabbard and on the opposite side she could see a pouch slung across his shoulder. His dark brown eyes were lined in black and his tousled hair waved gently in the passing breeze. What struck her the most, however, is where a normal hand should have been, instead was a silver hook gleaming in the moonlight at his side.

"Do you speak, lass? I said I was sorry. There's really no need to look so shocked."

"Who are you?" Emma knew she should scream. That would be the proper thing to do. If there was a way to fight in this awful gown, she would, but unfortunately it was too constricting and would hinder her from moving properly.

"She can speak!" The man executed a gallant bow. What flourishes accompanied it seemed to diminish in the way he rose; he made it seem simple though she knew it was not. "Captain Hook at your service, lass."

Emma had heard that name. Alarms were going off in her head, warning her that she should run. But despite the danger, she couldn't. Her intuition said this man meant her no harm, even though he had the advantage right now.

"May I ask who you are?"

She found her voice then. He didn't recognize her; perhaps he wasn't from this kingdom. While she wore a tiara tonight, that didn't mean she was Emma. She could be a visiting princess.

"I don't think that would be wise to give you my name, sir. As it is, I should not be alone with you to begin with. This meeting is highly improper." She said in her most condescending voice.

"Really now? I should think that a princess is supposed to be kind and merciful to everyone she meets, even strangers," he replied. There was just a hint of mockery in his voice. "Especially a stranger who has fallen from a great height and might possibly be injured."

"I doubt you're injured. You got up well enough without my help. What were you doing up there anyway? Don't you know you could be arrested for scaling the castle walls?"

He chuckled. "Of course I knew that. But it beats walking through the front doors right now. What is exactly going on down there tonight, anyway?"

Emma glared at him. She really didn't need a reminder about the reason for the ball. "That's none of your business," she snapped. "Now if you excuse me, _sir_, I have an engagement I need to attend. You can either leave now or I can call the guards to escort you out."

Quick as a flash he was in front of her, pressing her against the door. With one hand on her arm, the hook holding her wrist in place by the doorknob, and his whole body against hers, it was impossible to squirm out from under him. "You won't call the guards," he said quietly.

"What makes you think I won't?" she asked. This entire situation had somehow gotten out of hand and it was time for her to make her escape as soon as she could. What would her mother think if she caught her in such a compromising position? And with a pirate, no less?

That's where she had heard his name! He was on the list of pirates who plagued all the kingdoms!

"Because you would have called them the moment you heard a noise. Now I'll let you go if you promise to forget this encounter." He was dangerous. And Emma wasn't quite sure she could trust his word. But beneath the hard exterior she sensed a good man fallen on rough times.

"Will you promise to let me go and not steal anything of worth in this castle?"

He released her and bowed low over her hand. "I give you my word on my dearly departed wife's name, Milah that I will let you go, without harm. I also promise to steal nothing of value from behind these stone walls, lest I wish my other hand to be cut off and my soul to rot a thousand years in hell."

He looked her straight in her eyes, not flinching once while making his vow. There was no false sincerity in his voice, despite the flashy words. Emma trusted him. She knew she shouldn't but she did. And she didn't know why.

She nodded. "Very well. Then I give you my word that I will not call the guards to arrest you for breaking and entering into my chambers."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Thank you, lass." He backed away, allowing room for her to open the door. "Enjoy the dancing tonight, lass. It looked like there are plenty of suitors lined up for all the women in the kingdom."

She narrowed her eyes at his light teasing but left the room without another word. Her last image of him was of his eyes twinkling and a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay! First Chapter is up! Much longer than the Prologue, don't you agree? I want to thank everyone who has responded to this story, whether it's adding it as a favorite or following it or reviewing. However, I would love MORE reviews this time, if you can. Reviews make me want to write faster!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I really have no idea how long this will be, though I have a general idea of what the plot will be like. I have to say I'm so glad I have a working computer. I can't tell you how difficult it has been to do EVERYTHING (emails, homework, facebook…..) from my little phone. Well, it's not little but without a keyboard it can get a little frustrating.

Don't forget to review!  
>-alcatluvr13<p> 


End file.
